crafandomcom-20200214-history
The Eternal Empire of the Vulture-King
The Eternal Empire has been ruled by Shoazoro, the Vulture-King since its foundation. The capital, Zaexun, is located north of the Daemonspine Peaks at the mouth of Shimmerstream. The mighty fortress of Vulture Keep lies at the foot of these mountains. Economy The Eternal Empire derives most of its wealth from mines in the Daemonspine Peaks, and from the enchantment and sale of magical items. The Empire is in constant need of Weirdstone, which is used in the production of magical items. The Empire has its own supply of timber, and many fertile fields with which to feed its barbaric population. Religion While in the past, the population of the Empire were devoted to the Dark Gods, the Vulture-King encourages his citizens to worship him above all others. The Dark Gods have yet to punish him. Pre-Great Council History The Eternal Empire has existed since the destruction of the Grand Empire. The Empire began as a loose confederation of barbarian tribes under the rule of Shoazoro. The tribes proved difficult to control, but were a serious military power. When Weirdstone was discovered festering beneath the Daemonspine Peaks, the Empire entered a golden age. What was once a disorganised collection of competing tribes rapidly transformed into one of the most culturally advanced realms on Craxumia. The Great Council At the Great Council, Shoazoro agreed to many of the plans made. He saw "friendship" with the other realms as beneficial - after all, he could break off alliances when it suited him, and take his rivals by suprise. However, he refused to accept agreements on Weirdstone use, as it is the backbone of the Empire's economy. It was therefore Shoazoro who instigated the collapse of the Great Council. Post Great Council The Eternal Empire has greatly expanded its military in the time following the Great Council. Its armies stand ready to defend their Weirdstone industry. Shoazoro feels his hand is being forced, and is prepared to invade other realms preemptively if necessary. The Triple Alliance In Winter of Year 0 AGC, the Eternal Empire signed The Triple Alliance with The World's Edge Mountains and The Duchy of Bordelaux (now The Under-Empire). The Triple Alliance soon found itself at war with the Elven realms of Craxumia, who had formed the Blood Oath. Betrayal Almost a year into the war with the Blood Oath, with The Elven Realm of Tor Alindril on the brink of defeat, Shoazoro abruptly switched sides, declaring war on his former allies and joining the Blood Oath. The motives for this betrayal were unclear - perhaps part of some incomprehensible daemonic scheme, or perhaps as a way to claim the horded Weirdstone of the goblinoids and ratmen. Settlements * Zaexun * Vulture Keep * Amelager * Nusku * Tchargrad Generals * Shoazoro, the Vulture-King * Gorefiend * Cruel-Pox * Pirate Lord Oda Nobukazu Armies * Shoazoro's Mirrormen * Gorefiend's Butchers * Cruel-Pox's Putrid Host * Oda Nobukazu's Seablades Adventuring Parties * The Zealots of Zaexun * The Shoazorean Inquisition